Phantom Survivor
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: Do you like Survivor? Do you like Danny Phantom? Well, if you do, then you should like this story! PLease R
1. Default Chapter

_Danny Phantom Survivor_

_All right, I don't own Danny, and I don't own survivor. And I know this isn't exactly like survivor, but hey, I got the idea from it! This is my first fic, so please don't mind if it isn't the best! I am trying my hardest, and I still plan on making more fics, so this might not be the best, but I am hoping they will get better!_

_"Sam, did you get incited to that survivor thing?" Young Danny Fenton asked his best friend Sam, as they were walking to school the next day._

_"Yeah, I did, you did too?"_

_"Yes, I did. But I don't think I really want to go. I thought we had to sign up, not get invited."_

_"Yeah, you are right about that. It does seem weird, huh?"_

_"Yes, it does. I wonder if anyone else has gotten invited?"_

_"Probably not. Or either it is just some stupid joke sent through the mail."_

_"Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that one Sam, it does seem like some sort of stupid joke."_

_"So, did you throw it away?"_

_"No, I kept it, you?"_

_"Yeah, I did to. I think we are being stupid!" she said, and they both started to laugh at their foolishness._

_"Yeah, I thought that maybe I was the only one, and I had a chance!" Danny whined._

_"Yeah, I thought I was too, but I wasn't counting on it. And besides, why would I need to go to make the money, since I am rich already?"_

_"I don't know. I think it would be fun though," Danny told his friend, and then they met up with their other friend, Tucker._

_"Hey Tucker, you get the invite for Survivor?" Sam asked him eagerly._

_"Yeah, I did. I thought I was the only one!"_

_Sam and Danny both laughed, since they had thought the same thing, but they weren't telling Danny that._

_"You think we should still see if it is true?" Tucker asked them, hoping that they would say yes._

_"I don't see why not," Danny agreed._

_"Yeah, I guess I will, if you two are going to. But I still say we are being stupid."_

_"Umm, Sam, Danny, I don't think you two should go though," Tucker told them._

_"Why?" Danny and Sam both asked him._

_"Because, you guys are so thin. Have you ever watched the show? They don't eat anything! You guys would probably die!"_

_"Your point?" Danny asked him, then laughed._

_"We don't eat anything anyway," Sam reminded him._

_When the trio arrived at school, other people were also talking about getting the offer in the mail. They all gave each other a grim look, and knew it was just a hoax or something stupid._

_"You know guys, maybe it isn't." Sam said hopefully._

_"Huh?" Tucker and Danny both questioned, and gave her an odd look._

_"It might be true. We still can't give up. We will send our slips back through the mail, saying that we want to go, and see what happens."_

_"Yeah, I guess we can try, but I still don't think it is going to ever happen," Danny moaned unhappily._

_"Well, when we get home, we will all fill them out, and we can go to the post office together, and send them out. We will see if it is really anything or not. Besides, what could it hurt?" Sam told them._

_After school, they filled the slips out, and sent them through the mail._

_"Well, it will probably take at least a week," Tucker said, as he dropped his invite into the postage box, and they all left._

_"Yeah, one week of waiting," Danny complained._

_Ok, please let me know if you like it. It will get better, once they actually start. This is probably the most boring part. Please let me know if there is anything I should change, or if you would like for yourself to be one of the people going on the island. I need some people to be! And if you are, just let me know a couple of things about you, like, male female, and how you feel about Danny and simple stuff like that._


	2. We are in!

After about a week, Danny, Sam and Tucker were all going nuts over if they were really going to get to go on Survivor, or not. Danny and Sam still had their hopes up, but Tucker was on his way of giving up on it.

"Danny, Sam, I think that this was just some stupid thing that was sent to us."

"Lets not give up hope now!" Sam said, looking out her window, waiting for the mail.

"You guys have been waiting for your mail for the past week!" Tucker whined.

"Yeah, so?"

"Besides Tucker, if we do make it, you will be looking back on this whole thing of you not caring, and you will think you are an idiot!" Danny reassured.

"Thanks, that makes me feel great!"

"Hey, mail!" Sam said, and got up and ran to the mail box. In a couple of seconds, Sam was back inside the house, thumbing through the mail.

"You guys…" Sam said, looking sad.

"You didn't…" Danny was then cut off by Sam, "I GOT IT! We are in! Or, at least I am!" She hollered happily.

"Really?" Danny asked, getting to his feet, to go see what Sam had gotten.

"Yeah, I am going to open it now, but on the front, it said I was in!"

"Well, open it!" Tucker told her, now happy again that they had been waiting for the mail.

Sam opened up the envelope, and pulled out a slip that showed who was on what teams.

_On team one:_

_Danny_

_Sam_

_Tucker_

_Paulina_

_Rachael_

_Kiara_

_Malakita_

_Sam_

_Shane_

_On team two:_

_Dash_

_Kwan _

_Star_

_Valerie_

_Bella_

_George_

_Freddie_

_Jazz_

_Sarah (me!)_

"We ARE IN!" Tucker and Danny shouted, as they ran around in circles.

"Uh guys, I wouldn't get your hopes up! That doesn't mean that there isn't another Danny, or Tucker. There are two Sam's in here."

"Uh, so? We are probably in there! We have to be! A lot of other people from our school is in here. And Jazz?" Danny asked, looking it over one more time.

"Wow, I never knew your sister would want to be in it," Tucker exclaimed.

"Who are all these other people? I have never even heard of them!" Sam said, pointing at the people she didn't know.

"Yeah, and there is going to be another Sam!" Tucker shouted, and laughed at her.

"What is so funny about that?"

"You two are on the same team. When other people call for Sam, you guys are gonna get confused," Tucker pointed out.

"No, I won't get confused."

"Ok, so when are we going?" Danny asked her impatiently.

"It says someone will come and pick us up, in a week or so. It doesn't give us a date?"

"Wow, that is weird. I guess they just pick you up from the middle of nowhere," Danny stated.

"Yeah, well, we had better be ready for the unexpected pick up," Tucker told them reluctantly.

Danny and Tucker soon went home to make sure it was them on the list, and of course, it was.

"Jazz, you joined in this thing too?" Danny asked his sister when he had gotten home.

"Yeah, I saw you sign up for it, so I figured I would go for the chance, although, I did want to be with you guys."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I don't know half the people on my side, and the other half, I don't like!"

"Yeah, that is true. Freddie, ha!"

"What is so funny about that?"

"It is just a funny name," Danny said, while looking at his paper, looking over the lists again, and again.

"And what kind of name is Malakita?" Danny asked, looking at his team now.

"I don't know. Sounds cool to me."

"Yeah, I wonder how nice these other people are gonna be?"  
"Who knows. I just hope I can make a friend on my side. Other than that, I am going to be all alone."

"Yeah, that is your fault for signing up!"

"Yeah, I know it is," Jazz said, and then she walked past Danny, ruffled his hair, and left.


	3. intro to some people

(Danny's POV)

The next day, was the day we were picked up to leave. I was all excited about it, and so were Tucker and Sam. We were crammed in a bus with all the other people going there. It was a short bus, so Tucker, Sam and I sat in a seat together. I was looking around at the other people that didn't look familiar. I wonder if they all came from the same town, since a lot of us came from my town. The people were all talking, and they were all staring at us, as we were staring back at them.

There were nine people I didn't know, and the rest I knew. I was luckily on a team with my friends, and I was expecting this to be fun-filled, but there was no telling. Especially since people were going to get voted out and all that junk, I might be the first one to go for all I know. We ended up at an airport, in which we were going to fly over to the islands, in which I never knew they did in survivor. We all got on the airplanes, but we had assigned seats.

I was stuck in the middle of another Sam, and someone named Shane. I didn't know them, and they didn't know me, so I guess it was fair enough. Sam was across the isle from me, but I still couldn't talk to her unless I wanted to talk over the top of the other Sam. Sam was sitting next to someone I didn't know, with Tucker on the other side. Sam just sighed, and took her place, and I did the same, but I would have rather sat next to her, instead of in-between 2 people that I didn't know! Sam Tucker, Paulina and I were the only people on this team from our school, which it was weird, and oddly lucky that we ended up on the same team as each other.

I then had Shane and Sam sit next to me, and soon everyone was in their seats. Dash was behind me, and he was already kicking my seat. Luckily, I wasn't going to be stuck on the same island as him! Sam had brunette hair, with blonde highlights, which stuck out really good. Her hair was layered, and only went down to her shoulder. She had greenish colored eyes. She was wearing tight jeans, which were extremely long on her, and she had a pink tight shirt on. She kind of reminded me of Sam, because she too was really skinny, and kind of looked like her, without the same hairstyle, and different colored eyes. She was about the same height as me, too.

Shane was taller than I was, and he looked a lot stronger than I did too. Shane was just wearing baggy pants, and a plane, blue shirt, that looked 5x too big for him. For some reason, I thought of him as a strange person. I didn't even know him yet, but something about him made me think he was weird.

Sam looked across the hall at me, and I looked back at her, but there was no way we were going to be able to talk together. The whole plane was quiet pretty much, probably because everyone was sitting next to people they didn't know, and didn't want to try to know.

"Hey, your Danny, right?" I heard the girl next to me ask, and I whirled around.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I just knew it was you! You are like… my favorite person in the whole world!"

"Ok… that is nice to know… how do you know me?"

"We both know you," Shane said and I turned to look at him, then I looked back at Sam.

"We know you, because you are on TV!" Sam said, and she hugged me. I backed off a little, but then bumped into Shane on accident.

"Sorry," I said, and I was so confused now!

"Don't worry about it! This is my weird friend Sam, she has a crush on you, and I think it is scary."

"I can agree with you there… of course, I think it is scary that I am on TV and don't know about it!"

"We know your secret to!" Sam told me excitedly.

"You what!"

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, but it is all over on TV, a lot of people know!"

I froze in fear of that. Now people were learning about my secret too! How was I on TV? I never saw any cameras!

"Where are the cameras at then?"

"I don't know, all I know is that you are on TV! I can't believe I am sitting next to you! I am going to faint! I told people that one day, when I met you, I was going to faint, but so far, I'm not! Can I have one of your hairs? I love your hair!"

"You are really starting to scare me," I told her.

"I would have to agree with that," Shane said behind me.

"I'm not weird! I just love you so much Danny! You are so hot! My friend Allison and I, made up this word, DIHAS, which means, Danny is hot and sexy! To bad she didn't come… then I could just imagine us sitting here next to you!"

"No, you wouldn't want that," Shane told me, and got a disgusted look on his face. I was officially confused, and stuck next to some girl that had a major crush on me. I didn't even know her, but she knew me, since I was on TV somehow. At least I knew someone liked me!

"But you want to know the weird thing Danny? I love you, yet I am totally into you dating Sam. You guys would be so perfect together!"

"Ok… you like me, but you don't mind me going with Sam?"

"NO, as long as you are with a Sam. Only Sam's deserve you!"

"You are really weird…"

"You think I am weird? You haven't seen Shane yet! Whoa, he is soooooo weird!"

"I'm not weird, don't listen to her."

"Ok, lets just say you are both weird, but I think for now, Shane is actually making sense as of now. You are just scaring me."

"See, you scared him Sam."

"No I didn't! Guess what Danny? I even have a picture of you with me right now!" She told me, and she pulled out a picture of me from her pocket.

"Ok, that is really weird…" I said, backing as far as I could away from her.

"Yep, finally, someone else who can call her weird with me!" Shane said happily.

"SO Danny… do you think that I am nice?"

"I guess you are nice, but you are weird too Sam."

She just shrugged and said, "I get told I am weird all the time, it is nuttin to worry about. But you still have to call Shane weird if I am weird."

"Ok, you are both weird, and nice."

"That is better," she said, and she stuck her tongue out at Shane. Behind me, I heard someone say my name, "Danny, is that you?"

"Yeah, I am Danny. Let me guess, you love me too?"

"My name is Malakita. I don't love you, but I think you are my brother. You know, you were lost a long time ago, and I didn't know about you."

"How much nuts is there going to be," I mumbled.

"I'm not a nut! I swear, you have to be!"

"NO, I'm not your brother!"

"Yes you are, you just don't know it…"

"Uh-hu, I don't really know anything right now! I am really confused, so stop confusing me more!"

She sat back down, and I heard Dash laughing behind me. I got mad at him, and my eyes changed to green, and I stuck my hand through the seat, and shot an ecto-blast at him.

"Oww! What the hell was that?" He asked, and he looked up at me. Sam was laughing next to me, and Shane high-fived me.

"What the hell was that Fenton?"

"It wasn't me."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because, you said Oww."

"That isn't that funny you idiot."

He sat back down, and Sam, Shane and I bursted out laughing. I could hear Malakita back there laughing too, and another unfamiliar laugh behind me too. Also, Sam (Other Sam) Was laughing, and so was Tucker.

"That was a good one," Shane said.

"You are so hot when your eyes turn green!" Sam said, and I sunk down in my chair.

"Would you stop with that?"

"Nope. I love you! But… I would never take you from Sam."

"Then why do you bother?"

"Because, I just do!"

"You better not be stealing him from Sam!" I heard another voice from behind us saying.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Rachael. I am a major supporter of Danny and Sam, and if you come between that, you will pay!"

"I'm not! I am a supporter to! I just think Danny is extremely sexy!"

"Then why do you bother?"

"I already asked that," I told her. I didn't see what she looked like, because she was hidden behind the seat, but she sounded nice, although, she too was scaring me. It seemed as though there couldn't be anything else weird that would happen, but I of course, was probably wrong.

All righty then, anyone who wasn't there this time, will be next time, don't worry. They arrive at the island in the next chapter, so, yeah. And don't worry, everyone will take a big part in it, and I will try to not make anyone get off the island to fast, unless they want to.


	4. first event

Ok, sorry to all people that haven't made it in that much yet, but I said I would bring you in, and please don't yell at me if the character doesn't act just like you, it isn't as though I know you as well as some of the people, so I might not get all of you correct at first. If there is something wrong with your character, just tell me in your reviews. Also… at the ending of this chapter, the first person will be voted off, and you guys get to choose, so it all depends on you guys how my next chap. goes!

We were sitting on the plane for sometime, and the whole time, I had to sit next to that weirdo, but she at least seemed nice… just weird. Who knows, maybe we could become friends, maybe I could make a lot of friends, there was no telling. I would soon get to know the people though, because I was going to arrive there at any moment, or at least I hoped so…

"Danny, I can't wait to get there! Then we can go swimming together… and hang out together… and I can't believe I am actually meeting you!" Sam said to me, as she leaned in next to me, and I leaned in the other direction to avoid her.

"It has been my life long dream! You don't know how much I love you!" She said, batting her eyes at me.

"That's nice to know…"

She sighed, and said, "You have such a hot voice! I can't believe I got to hear it in real life!"

"Thanks… I guess…"

I could hear the plane coming to a stop, and I could tell now that we were on the ground.

"Would team one please exit here!" Someone in the front of the plane asked us, so I stood up, and a lot of other people stood up, and we all walked off the plane. We were on a beach, which it was a good thing I wore shorts, or else I would have been dying of the heat, because after walking off of the air-conditioned plane, it seemed as though we just walked right into a fire. Whenever you walk from the cold straight into the heat, you know how it feels, it feels as though you are going to die. I felt like running straight for the water and jumping in… but I chose not to. I would look weird probably if I were to do that. All the other people, besides Sam and I, were wearing pants, and they were all complaining about the heat.

"Hey Sam," I said, and I walked up to Sam, and Tucker joined it. I wasn't going to talk to anyone, unless they had talked to me, since I didn't want to get off with a bad start. If I were the first to be voted off, I knew for sure that would put a bad history on me in school, because Dash would never let me forget. Although, I was pretty sure that if they were all like Sam… I wasn't in any trouble at all.

Of course, Paulina was already talking to people, trying to be a suck up, but all of them just walked away from each other, and talked to one another, ignoring her, which really surprised me. Usually, she was the one getting all the attention, but so far it seemed as though she didn't fit in, which meant this could be a group of people for Sam, Tucker and I.

"Did you guys notice that?" I asked Sam and Tucker, pointing to Paulina, who was all on her own, messing around with a cell phone.

"Yeah, I saw, that is so cool!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. She had always hated Paulina, and it passed onto me too, because I used to have a major crush on her, but now I totally hated her, and I had a crush on my best friend (Sam) which seemed kinda weird, but hey, I couldn't help it.

The other people were off in little groups together, which meant they either had known each other, or they were just making new friends, which I should be doing anyhow, but I wasn't to sure about it yet.

"Danny, you look so hot on the beach!" I heard the other Sam say, as she came walking up.

Sam gave her a weird look and then asked, "Who are you?"  
"MY name is Sam, just like you! I think you can Danny look sooooo cute together," she said happily. Sam looked confused, and then asked, "Well, didn't you just say you thought Danny was hot?"

"Yes. But he is cute with you too. He is hot, but he belongs with you, or me…"

"Ok…" she said, and she blushed. I just looked at the two of them, and they looked like they could be sister's except one was Goth, and the other was wearing pink, and looked more like a prep in a way, but she didn't act like it.

"Hey bro!" I heard someone say, and I turned around to see Malakita standing behind me.

"Oh, hey," I said, just ignoring her calling me her brother this time.

"Hey Danny! My name is Kiara!" Yet another person said, walking up to me, and soon, it seemed as though everyone was around us.

"Uh.. Hey," I replied shyly, afraid of saying the wrong thing or making myself look stupid.

"You are very popular in my world," Kiara stated, and I looked at her blankly. Where were people learning about me from!

"How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows you silly," she laughed, and it seemed as though she was never going to stop.

"Ummm…. Is that all you are going to do is laugh?"

"Oh.. I have a laughing habit, sorry," she said and blushed.

"hey Danny!" Yet another person said, but it sounded like a familiar voice, and I whirred around to see a new face, but she sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"MY name is Rachael, from on the plane?"

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't see you though, sorry."

"No problem."

Rachael was an average sized person, with her hair tied back in a pony, and she had glasses on. She didn't look exactly happy, she looked a little sad for some reason, and I would have questioned, but Sam came up behind me.

"Danny, I wish I had a camera," she sighed.

"Uhh… yeah… weird…"

"I can't believe I actually get to see you, but I can't even take your picture! Can I at least hug you? Please?"  
"Umm…" I looked over at Sam, who was talking to Kiara now, and I turned back to this Sam.

"Sure, why not, if it will make you happy," I agreed. She got a big smile on her face, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yay! I always wanted to know what you smelt like… You smell so good!"

"Ok… a little weird there…"

"Danny, what are you doing?" Rachael asked me, after Sam and I hugged.

"Nothing… why?"  
"It didn't look like anything to me… why were you hugging her? Shouldn't you be hugging Sam?"  
"This is Sam…"

"You know what I meant, the other Sam!"

"She just wanted to get a hug, so I said yes to make her happy…"

"You had better realize you belong with the other Sam…" She said, and walked away towards Tucker, who had been standing by himself for a while.

"Look Danny, just because I wanted to get a hug, doesn't mean I still don't want you to be with Sam," Sam confessed, looking at me in the eyes. She had greenish eyes that were actually really pretty. There wasn't anything wrong with her at all, except the fact that she was a little weird, so I figured, we could at least be friends.

"I know, but we can still be friends, right?"  
"Really? You want to be my friend?" She asked all excited and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, I do…" I said, my eyes also jumping up and down following her movements. She stopped jumping, and she looked off behind me, and I turned around and saw Paulina still messing around with her phone, all by herself. Sam giggled about it, and I joined in, since after all, it was funny to see Paulina getting no attention at all.

"Hey bro, how have things been?" Malakita asked me, and I just stared at her then replied, "Fine…. Why are you calling me your brother? We aren't related!"

"Yes we are! Just like I used to not know it, but I figured it out, we are related… you just didn't know it until now…"

"Uh-hu…"

"You believe me, right? You have to believe me!"

"No, I don't really… I have a sister…"

"Who says you don't have two? Hmm?"

"I say it! I know I don't have two sisters…"

"You don't know that for sure though… now do you?"

"No…"

"See! My point exactly!"

I just sighed, and walked away from her, and went up to Sam, where I could try and get away from these people.

"Hey Danny, you meeting new people too?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am, but they are all weird…"

"Umm. Have you met Shane yet?" She asked me, pointing over to a tree, where Shane, the kid I remember from the plane, was sitting on the ground, with a coconut.

"What is he doing?"

"Says it's name is Coco Man… you haven't seen weird yet," she said, and we both laughed.

The whole area was filled with talking, laughing, giggling and everything, and it didn't seem like the quietest place in the whole world to be at, but I was guessing it was going to be that way just for now.

Later on, we were called to play a game against the other team, to see who would have to vote out a member at tonight 'tribal council' and I was worried of loosing, since the other team had all the strong people on it. Upon arrival, there were two boats sitting in the water, and flags stuck on poles throughout the water. There were two different colored flags, Green and Blue, which was obviously our two team colors. We still didn't even have a name for our tribe, but I was guessing that wouldn't come until later.

"Ok Team," the host announced, "In this game, you will have one person swim out to the boat, where they are to sit, while the rest of the team collects the flags, and passes them up to the person on the boat. Whoever finishes this in the fastest time, will be the team that wins immunity."

I just looked at Sam, and everyone turned and looked at someone else, as though they weren't so sure about what was going on. Of course, the people on the other team, were all ready to go, but we looked like wimps compared to them, and I just looked over to the other team, and saw them agreeing on who was to swim out to the boat. Jazz was hanging out with someone I didn't recognize, and she looked over at me and waved, and so did the girl standing next to her. I smiled and waved back, and then the two of them returned to their team to see what was going on.

"Ok guys, I think we should be planning things too!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention, and they all looked at me, and we formed a circle.

"Ok, who wants to swim out there? It would be best for the fastest swimmer, since the rest of the team isn't allowed to touch the water until they are in the boat," I stated, and I actually felt like a leader for once in my life!

"I'm a pretty good swimmer," Paulina said, and of course, she thinks she is the best at anything.

"Oh come on, you won't even want to step in the water!" Sam complained.

"Ok, stop fighting you guys, I'm sure we are timed on how long we get to talk!" I said, and Sam stopped, and turned back to me, but Paulina looked like she still wanted to fight.

"Paulina, I hate to say it, but I don't think you are the fastest here, I don't really know who would be the fastest… but is anyone here a good swimmer?"  
"How about you Danny?" The other Sam asked, and I looked at her puzzled.

"No… I'm not that good."

"Of course you are, you have to be! You are good at everything! Who else here says Danny should go?" Everyone just stared at her, then looked back at me, and nodded yes.

"Fine, I'll go, but I never said I was a good swimmer!"

We just stood there for a while afterwards, until we were told to start. I stood up by the edge of the water, and realized I was facing Dash.

"You're going down Fenton!" He screamed at me, and I just thought in my head, 'yes I am…'

"GO!" the host yelled, and I jumped into the water, which actually felt refreshing, since after all, it was extremely hot out. I swam as hard as I could, but Dash was of course, faster than me, since after all, he was a lot stronger than I was. He beat me to the boat, and I could hear his team all go splashing into the water, and by the time I reached the boat, a few people from his team had already grabbed some of their flags.

My team then jumped in the water, but Paulina was sticking her foot in, to see how cold it was, and she backed off. I just sighed, and realized that at least the rest of my team was catching up to the other side, but Paulina was going to make us all loose. My team had all the flags turned in, except Paulina, who still hadn't even gotten in the water, and Dash's team beat us.

"Stupid Paulina!" A whole bunch of people stated, and I felt happy that at least I wasn't the one that made our team loose.

"Team number two has one! I will be seeing you guys tonight," The host said, referring to our team, and we all looked miserable…

OK, now you guys get to vote for who gets kicked off cough-paulina-cough… heehee you can vote from any one of these people…

_Danny_

_Sam_

_Tucker_

**Paulina (hint)**

_Rachael_

_Kiara_

_Malakita_

_Sam_

_Shane_


	5. One voted off

We arrived at the tribal council, where people were all talking about who they were voting off, and I heard a lot of people talking about who they were voting for, and I could hear Paulina's name being said here and there.

"Hey Danny," Sam said, as she came walking up to me, with Shane, who was still carrying the coconut.

"Uh, hey," I replied to her shyly. The normal Sam was standing next to me already, and she smiled at the other Sam and Shane.

"You voting off Paulina too?" She asked me.

"Yeah, who isn't?"  
"I dunno," she laughed, and all of us laughed, except for Shane, who had a late arrival in laughing, even though he didn't know what we were laughing about.

"You wanna come sit with us?" I offered her, and a huge smile spread across her face.

I walked over to the seats, and we all five sat next to each other in a row. I was in-between both of the Sam's.

"Welcome to the tribal council," the host welcomed us, and he looked more serious than anything.

"You will all get to vote out anyone you would like. If anyone has some words before we vote, please say something now."

No one said anything, and he nodded.

"All right, we will start from the top."

Paulina was the first to be able to vote, and then everyone afterwards was able to vote. After we had all turned in our votes, he grabbed the jar, and stood in front of us. I wasn't worried at all, since no one seemed to like Paulina, and everyone there seemed to enjoy me for some reason.

He pulled the first name out of the jar, and it said Sam M. but all the others were Paulina.

"But… That's impossible!" She protested sourly.

"The tribe has spoken," he said, and grabbed out something to put the flame out on her torch. She got up angrily, and walked away.

"Anger problems…" Sam said next to me then continued, "Well, we know who voted me off."  
"Yeah," I said, and laughed.

We all returned to camp, and Tucker was hanging out with Rachael now, and Shane was off playing with his dumb coconut, so it was just Sam, Sam, and I.

It was dark out now though, so there wasn't much to do. We didn't know exactly where we were going to sleep, but I was already making really good friends with the other Sam, so we were going to stay in a group. The other people, I didn't know as well yet, because they never said anything to me much. I wanted to get to know people, but that would be a job for tomorrow, as for tonight, I was just going to stick to the people I knew a little better than the rest, or in Sam and Tucker's case, a lot better than the rest.

The three of us sat down at the edge of the water, and watched the waves.

"Wow, I have never had a group of two girls, and one guy!" Sam said excitedly, since all her life, she was with Tucker and I, no one else. She never had a girl for a friend before, and this made her happy. I thought she would be jealous of me hanging out with another girl, but both of them seemed to get along good.

"Yeah, it is different to be the only guy," I admitted, and it was. I didn't mind it though in the least bit…

"Isn't any different for me. Sept.. I am next to the one person in the world I could have only met in my dreams!" Sam said, and she leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled slightly, but not letting the other Sam see, or then the friendship of the two could come to a sudden stop.

She let go of me, then turned back off to the water.

"I can't believe I am actually friends with my idol, and my crush! This is soooooo amazing!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys," Tucker greeted us, with Rachael following behind him.

"Hey Tuck," I said, and the two Sam's just looked at him, but didn't say anything.

Tucker and Rachael sat down behind us.

"Guess what Danny?"  
"Huh?" I asked him, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"I have a girlfriend!" He shouted, and all three of us turned around to look at him, and Rachael who was now blushing at Tucker's sudden outburst.

"What?" All three of us asked at the same time, looked at each other oddly, then returned our glances back to Tucker.

"I was talking to Rachael for a while, and we decided we were perfect together! Don't you think?" He asked us confidently, and I noticed he was holding hands with her. None of us said anything though.

"Well, at least it is better than me going out with two people," he told me, looking from the two Sam's, then back at me.

"They aren't my girlfriends!"

"Then which one is?"

"None of them…"

"Sure…" he muttered.

"I'm not, am I guys?" I asked, referring to both of the Sam's, who now looked as though they were in a daze.

"Uh… no…" Sam said, but then whispered, "I wish."

Then, the normal Sam looked at me, then back at Tucker, "No."

"They both sound unsure," Tucker teased, and I lunged at him, causing him to fling back, and I ended up rolling in the sand a ways.

"Hey!" He said, and attacked back, although we were just playing. The three people around us, were laughing at our act, and I felt myself blush under embarrassment. Tucker and me both sat up after wrestling, and we were both covered in dirt. I shook my head, and watched as the sand when shooting out in every direction. I then ran my hand down my hair, so that the sand would fling out of it.

"Looks like I am gonna have to go swimming tomorrow," I noted, referring to the fact that now I was filthy.

"Yeah, looks like it," Sam (regular) said and giggled.

Tucker stood up, and brushed off his pants, and his shirt, then he took off his beret, and shook it free of the sand. I patted myself down too, and I then looked at the people standing around me, and it seemed as though all eyes were locked on us now. Everyone in the camp had caught what had happened. I smiled timidly, trying to act as though nothing happened, but then everyone bursted out with laughter, and I slunk down.

"It's Ok bro. You know what? You seem more and more like a good brother to me!" Malakita said, as she ran up to me and patted me on the back.

"Thanks," I said, deciding that maybe, I could just pretend I was her brother, to make her more happy. After all, if I was to make people mad at me, I would never last to the end of the game, right?

"You know what, maybe I am your brother," I said reluctantly, but I said it anyhow.

"Yay! Finally, you believe me! I wonder what it would have been like though, if our parents were to have stayed together? Oh… then we would be the best siblings in the world!"  
"Uh yea… you seem like you would be a good sister," I replied, but then headed off towards Where Sam, Sam, Tucker, Rachael and now Kiara was standing. Once again though, as of Kiara having the laughing problems, she was still laughing at what the other people had stopped laughing at a while ago.

"Umm… was it that funny?" I asked her nervously.

"Heehee… sorry, I couldn't stop after I got going," she said, although she could barely get the words out since she was laughing, and trying to talk at the same time. I had done that before, and I know it isn't the easiest thing in the world.

"Kiara, do you laugh about everything?"  
"Well… not everything, but a lot of things," she replied, after settling down. I smiled at her, she didn't seem like that bad of a person either. People here were a lot nicer than I had planned, and really, they just wanted to be friends, they weren't trying to get people kicked off or anything. They were all enjoying the time they had there, and I was enjoying it too. It would be sad once these people had to start leaving, since in my opinion, Paulina was the only bad one around. We just needed to work extra hard to make sure our team won all the challenges, that's all.

"I can be like that too," Sammy replied. (That is what I am calling the other Sam, cuz the Sam, Sam thing is getting really confusing! Don't you agree?)

"Really! Yay! I'm not alone!" Kiara replied happily. Everyone was getting along, if Paulina was still here, she would be totally alone the whole time, which I guess would have been pretty funny…

"Hey, you think we should get a fire started?" Rachael asked us all, in which I could tell her and Tucker were talking about it, because Tucker smiled when everyone faced them.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked her.

"I dunno. And when we do get it started though, someone has to be awake to watch it. We can all take turns being awake, we can be awake in pairs, how does that sound?" Rachael replied.

"Sounds good to me." And the rest of the people agreed upon it.

"How to get it started now?" Sam asked us all. Everyone looked puzzled at one another, and then Tucker said, "We need to find two rocks… and something to start it with!"

"Rocks? Are you nuts! We need to wait until the sun is up tomorrow, and we can use your glasses, that will start a fire better," Sammy said.

"You don't believe in the rocks?"

"No, because you have to use a certain kind of rock, even I know that!"

"Who is gonna stand here tomorrow and hold my glasses above it all day?" He teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It will work, trust me," she said confidently.

"Yeah, I think she is right Tuck," I told him, since after all, where was he going to find the right kind of rock for that? (Flint, in case you were all wondering…)

"Fine, agree with your new girlfriend," he mumbled.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I wish I was…" I heard Sammy say under her breath, and I looked at her, then glanced back at Tucker.

"Whatever dude."

That night, I could already tell was gonna be a pain for sleeping. We had no shelter, so I was guessing it was just a sleep wherever you wanted sort of thing. I didn't know what time it was when people started to get tired, but I did know it was late at night, because the moon was hung over the top of our island, and it was shinning brightly.

"You two wanna find a place to sleep?" I asked Sam, and Sammy, who shook their heads up and down. Everyone who was once hyper earlier, had lost all their energy, and a lot of people were already laying down sleeping. I looked at them all, and we were the only three left awake.

"Is someone missing?" I asked them both, and they both shrugged.

"I dunno," Sam said, and she looked amongst the people too, and we both counted.

"There is one missing," I said.

"Who?" Sammy asked us, even though she never bothered to count at all, she was just listening to what we were talking about.

"I dunno. Who do you think?"

I looked around, and noticed Tucker and I were the only two guys remaining, which meant Shane had to be off somewhere.

"Shane," I said.

"Where would he be, this late at night?" Sam asked.

"Who knows, he is weird," Sammy whispered, and we all three laughed.

"Oh well, if he got lost in the woods, I guess that is his problem," I said, and looked around for a spot for us three to lay down at.

"I am gonna have to lay on the ground?" Sammy asked unhappily.

"Yep. There isn't anything else, as of yet," I replied.

"Darn it! My hair is gonna get dirty! There had better not be any bugs out here…" she complained again.

"I'm sure there is, but they aren't all out to get you," I teased, and she looked at me sourly. Obviously, she was getting cranky, and Sam wasn't even saying anything anymore, but I did catch her yawning off to the side.

"Ok, how about we just lay down here?" Sam said, making up my mind for me.

"Fine by me, you?" I asked Sammy, since she seemed to be picky about what was going on.

"Yeah, I guess."

We all three laid down on the ground, and right away I was uncomfortable, since I had been sleeping on something soft for all of my life. We all managed to fall asleep though.

When we woke up in the morning, we were the last ones to wake up, as we were the last ones to fall asleep. Or at least I was, because Sam and Sammy weren't around anymore, I just noticed. I sat up, and saw people were all up, and a lot of them were missing, including those two. I looked around, and only Malakita and Kiara remained.

"Where is everyone?" I asked them both, and they both turned their attention towards me.

"They all went for a walk, but we stayed here, we didn't want to leave you alone," Malakita responded, and Kiara nodded an approval.

"Thanks," I said, getting up, and brushing the grass off of myself.

"You get a good rest?" Malakita asked, and giggled, which got Kiara on her laughing streak.

"Yeah, how long has everyone been awake?"  
"Probably a couple of hours. They left as soon as Sam and Sammy got up. All of them went together. They weren't going to wake you up, and I decided it wouldn't be nice to leave you behind, because then you would be wondering where all of us went. You wanna start walking, and maybe find them?"

"Uhh… sure," I said, still a little tired, and not much up to it, but I didn't want to keep them waiting around here forever.

Malakita and Kiara started to walk, and I came up to them.

"You guys want a quicker way to catch up to them?" I asked them, a little nervous about it.

"Sure," Kiara responded, and Malakita nodded.

I changed into my ghost form, and both of them smiled.

"I have always wished to go flying with you! I thought it would be so cool!" Malakita responded happily.

"I figured that since everyone knew already, why not?"

I took ahold of both of them, one in each arm, and started to fly up above the woods. They both looked around in amazement at the woods below them, and I turned us all invisible, so the other people wouldn't see us coming.

"Are we going to scare them?" Malakita asked, and I nodded.

"That will be fun!" Kiara giggled hyperly. Obviously, she had gained her energy back, and so had I. I wasn't in the least bit tired anymore, and I couldn't wait to go swimming, since I was already hot from doing all this work so early. I soon spotted them, but they weren't moving, it looked as though they were just standing there, and I could hear Sammy arguing with Shane.

"Just give me the dumb coconut!" She hollered.

"No! He is alive!"

"No he isn't! He is here to keep me alive! I am thirsty!"  
"You aren't going to drink CoCo man!" He hollered in shock, as though Sammy was going to eat his best friend. And were they in the shock of a lifetime…


	6. Bad News

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but it won't be updating, until I can get some really good ideas, and figure the characters out a little more. SOMEONE (not mentioning any names) sent me a review complaining about how it was written, and how Sam (dp66) couldn't be THAT obsessed with Danny, and how people can't laugh as much as I'm saying they are. BUT just to let her know, I have had experiences, I do laugh a lot, it is possible. Trust me, I could have passed out a few times from laughing so long.

BUT… that is not the reason why I'm stopping this story, and I may not stop it for good… just for a little while till I finish up Hard Times, and work on some of my other stories a little more. She did make a few pointers (I guess) so I will think about it for a while, just don't be expecting a new chapter any time soon. I must tell you, I never give up, this story will be continued, when I get the time to sit down, and think about it a little more. It isn't exactly my best story (never will be) because for one, I thought it would be easy to write a Fanfiction using other people, but it turns out… it is a challenge. If it were all my thought out characters… well, that would be a different story. Some people in the story I know better than others (Dp66) and they are about the only ones I can write about, without a problem.

Anyhow… I'm sorry that there will be a long wait for another chapter, but I have a lot of other things to work on, with school, and all that junk, so I probly won't update it till I get school down (last year of school!) So, I do apologize for the problems, and no, the person that sent me that review is not the reason why I'm deciding to not work on it for a while, I totally forgot about the story really, until she sent me that, so yea.

BUT… Please don't forget about it, a new chapter will be up as soon as possible (which might not be till next year sometime, who knows?) See ya later!


End file.
